Por Siempre Brillaras
by zathura8
Summary: Querido amigo, soy yo de nuevo , prim. Te quiero contar una historia " mi historia" de como encontré la felicidad en donde menos la esperaba, el universo es así de curioso.A Veces solo tiene una manera de asegurarse de que terminamos exactamente donde pertenecemos. Donde la vida comienza y el amor nunca termina Universo alterno...


Hola soy yo de nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no te he escrito, si lo se… soy una tonta por haberte olvidado, escribo por la misma razón de siempre y es que nada ha cambiado y mi única compañía eres tu, querida soledad…

La luz del sol entra por mi ventana, es otro dia soleado, otro dia mas y yo sigo igual. El grito de mamá no se hace esperar avisando que ya esta listo el desayuno, sin ningún remedio salgo de mi cómoda cama y me enfrento a lo que podría ser un dia aburrido, como el de ayer y el de la semana pasada y también el mes anterior.

Desayuno lo de siempre, cereal con fresas, saludo a las mismas personas, mama y papa, salgo por la misma puerta y camino las mismas calles de siempre, todo para llegar a mi aburrido destino, la escuela.

Es mi primer dia desde que tuve que dejarla, todo parece igual, para mi desgracia.

-prim!- gritó alguien desde el interior de un auto muy familiar

-katniss, que haces aqui- dije acercandome mas a ella, unos pasos mas y estaria en frente de la clase del profesor jhons

-vine a desearte buena suerte- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa en rostro

-katniss- sabía muy bien porqué estaba aquí- no me mientas

- lo siento mucho, prim- comenzó hablar. Sin más abrí la puerta del carro y me puse cómoda, creo que hoy no sera mi primer dia

-lo siento, pero apenas recibí la llamada del hospital… y tus resultados salieron inconclusos- dijo katniss un poco triste

-lo se… tengo que ir otra vez- trate de no hacer sentir mal a katniss, fue difícil- esta bien

El auto comenzó a avanzar y el silencio entre katniss y yo se vuelve abrumador, pero así era siempre, así era ella, no me moleste ni siquiera en pensar en ello, solo fije mi mirada al cielo, a las nubes y mi mente comenzó a volar lejos, pensando en lo miserable que soy y tambien el lo joven que soy como para que me este pasando esto a mi.

-sabes… hay unos nuevos vecinos- para mi sorpresa katniss hablo

-que bien- dije con mis ojos cerrados, la verdad no me interesaba mucho, tal vez el ir al hospital me hacía sentir así

- tal vez mama les lleve un desastroso pay de manzana- dijo katniss tratando de animarme- y por su culpa nunca más nos dirijan la palabra

-claro…-sonreí un poco, era verdad, mamá no sabía cocinar

Tan pronto me di cuenta que solo faltaba una calle para llegar , me apresure y salí del carro.

-no tardaré- le avise a kat

- de acuerdo, te estaré esperando- dijo acomodando sus lentes de sol- luego vamos a comer

-no, katniss- aunque fuera un poco raro me gustaba mi soledad y…- mejor ve a casa, yo saldré a la hora de la comida

- pero como llegaras?- dijo preocupada- prim por favor

- oye ya soy mayor de edad- dije con una sonrisa, no quería discutir con ella- tomaré un taxi

- no lo sé… prim- era muy difícil tratar de convencer a mi hermana, pero a mi nadie me ganaba

-anda ve con mamá- trate de poner mil excusas cuando se me ocurrió una muy buena- ve con mamá y preparame un pastel, el que me gusta y tu solo sabes hacer

-el de fresas- pregunto

-si! me encanta, además me lo merezco hoy fue mi primer intento fallido de regresar a la escuela- por fin la hice cambiar de opinión y cayó en mi trampa

-de acuerdo , nos vemos- se despidió y su auto se fue alejando en medio del tráfico de Chicago

Entre al hospital y me diriji a los laboratorios, hable con la enfermera, en efecto tendria que hacerme todos los estudios de nuevo, comenzando por las radiografías y resonancia magnética, empecé a quitarme mis anillos , aretes y mi collar, me puse la bata y me recoste en aquella "máquina del tiempo" como solía decirme papá cuando era pequeña.

-Mientras estés dentro no te muevas y relajate- habló una voz por el micrófono, pero no hacía falta, todo esto me lo sabía de memoria.

Por fin todo acabo y tarde tanto tiempo que casi iba a ser la hora de la comida. si no me daba prisa aqui estaria katniss corriendo por todo el hospital en mi busca.

Entre al elevador y espere a que subiera los dos pisos, cuando el entro, mi suerte no era la mejor.

-prim!- dijo entusiasmado- que alegria verte de nuevo

- hola doctor-lo salude como era de costumbre

-cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Finnick- dijo mi psiquiatra

-creo que seran unas cuantas mas- le dije tratando de zafarse de esa situación

-vaya no has cambiado- dijo acomodándose a un lado mio, obserbandome como era de costumbre- dime cuando vendras a verme, ya ha pasado un año

- no lo sé - en verdad quería salir corriendo de ese elevador- tal vez luego...

-de acuerdo- dijo alejandose de mi- sabes muy bien que necesitas hablar con un profesional ¿ no es así?

Salí del ascensor justo cuando las puertas se abrieron, a veces ese sujeto me caia mal, pensaba que sabía todo de mi, y queria saber mas, se que es su trabajo, pero cuando tube la oportunidad de mandarme ami mi misma, deje de asistir a sus terapias, a lo mejor no quería escuchar la verdad de su boca.

En menos de 10 minutos estaba en casa, mi estómago no dejaba de hacer ruidos extraños, estaba muerta de hambre y no había nadie en casa. Busque y nada, cuando de pronto ruidos de personas hablando se escucharon en todo mi cuarto, estaban en el jardín trasero, mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con una pequeña niña jugando, y ahí estaba mamá y katniss junto a los nuevos vecinos.

-Prim, querida no nos dimos cuenta que acabas de llegar- dijo mamá acercándose a mi- ven vamos a comer

- patito, te quiero presentar a la señora hawthorne- dijo mi hermana

-mucho gusto- la salude cortésmente

- hola querida- dijo abrazandome amablemente- estos son mis hijos gale , posy y vick

-hola- dijo un apuesto chico alto con ojos grises, seguramente es gale- lo siento, pero falta uno

-claro, rory siempre llega tarde- dijo la pequeña posy

-vamos a comer!- aviso mi mama, atrayendo toda la atención

Yo sin embargo, estaba caminando en las nubes, no quería llorar en frente de todos, pero era demasiado.

Pense que este dia seria igual de aburrido, pero me equivoque. La noticia que me dio mi doctor no era muy buena.

Pero como siempre tenía que lidiar con ello

Prim


End file.
